Redemption
by mekilatte
Summary: Erizawa Chiko, a cunning mastermind, becomes the new Class Representative of Class 2-F. He wants the most suitable, the tastiest revenge for the unfair loss of his class in the previous year against his upperclassman. Chiko aspired that this year's Class 3-A would suffer a humiliating defeat against Class 2-F and earn back the reputation he lost. [HIATUS/REWRITING]
1. Class Representative

**Chapter 1: Class Representative**

Chiko neatly folds up the envelope containing the results of the recent placement tests that took place a week ago. With a satisfied grin, he stuffs it into his coat pocket as he walks down the hallway. His younger sister, Rinko, was with him just a moment ago but not until he saw her off to Class 2-A's classroom.

He is in a very good mood, gleefully swinging his school bag with his right arm, humming the tune of the song his sister was blasting in the car before they arrived in school— he kept dissing the K-pop genre that his sister seems to be very obsessed about but secretly, he finds the songs pretty catchy. Being prideful though, the last thing he wants is his sister gloating to him about the times he criticized the songs. Currently, he's humming 'TT' by Twice.

He abruptly stops, his azure eyes gleaming in anticipation. Chiko is now in front of one of the three worst classrooms in Fumizuki Academy, second year F class. He spots the chipped wooden sign that is just holding on with just one chain— the other chain broken, making the sign hang down unattractively.

He checks his silver wristwatch and sees that he still has a few minutes left. He decides to get himself a drink from the vending machines before going to class like he always does.

After taking the can of sweet tea from the machine, he pulls the drink open and takes a huge swig from it, letting the sweet cold tea run down his throat. Chiko then hears an ear-piercing squeal, making him look up in interest. Fortunately, there are not that much students loitering at that time since everyone is now in the classrooms with just one remaining minute before class.

Chiko's ears and the side of his mouth perked up in amusement. The boy decides to be a bit late on the first day just to witness the scene— He is in F-class after all, rules tend to be a bit loose around these parts.

"Onee-samaaaa!"

Chiko recognizes the owners of the voices. One of them will be his classmate this school year, the previous year's infamous German transfer student, Shimada Minami. And the other girl is Shimizu Miharu from last year's Class 1-C. According to his sources, she is deeply obsessed with Minami because of the statement that the German said. While it turned majority of the students off, it had the opposite effect on Miharu— it made her heart race, as she quoted it.

He then proceeds downstairs to begin his 'film watching' with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he starts walking around, looking for a place with a good view of the chase that is currently happening. He is basing it on the footsteps made by the two students in question. But as he is doing so, his eyes widen when he sees the magenta-haired teen running toward him as she is looking over her shoulder. Chiko didn't have the time to avoid her so she collides right unto his chest, knocking the can of cold tea right off his hand and made it spill on the back of her blazer.

Chiko, having some training in taekwando, maintained his balance while Minami toppled on the floor. He blinks at her to recover from his slight shock. "Waah— that will be hard to wash." He comments as he sees the girl's blazer dripping.

"I can't believe you. Shouldn't you apologize first about my coat since that's the normal etiquette?" she says as she looks up to him from the floor.

"But I haven't received my apology from being bumped yet." He shots back as he looks down on her with a smile. "But I guess it's also partly my fault for standing here like a fool right? Sorry 'bout that." he gives a quick bow.

He wasn't planning to make direct contact with the cast as it is just a movie for him. ' _But this could be interesting too, joining the cast and all.'_

"...Fine, that's good enough. Sorry for bumping you." Minami replies. Currently on the floor, she strips the black blazer off wordlessly. She squeezed the beverage off her coat unto the floor thinking, _'The janitor will pass by in a minute or two anyway.'_ As she is busy drying her soaked blazer, she takes the chance to observe him. The boy is a little taller than an average Japanese teenager. But what really catches her attentions is his short, fluffy hair with the color of the snow. It reminds her of one of her stuffed bunnies at home.

Now that she thinks about it, she knows this person, he is very well-known in Fumizuki. He is known primarily as a brainiac that tops most of the rankings nationwide, plus he's the set successor for the largest Toy company in Japan, Takatoku inc. Plus despite first year of high school in Fumizuki being allotted for training in preparation for ESBs in second-year onwards, his class is already actively participating in the battles— and he won most of it.

But despite all that, he is more infamous as she is. He is known for his sadistic tendencies in the battlefield and he doesn't hesitate to sacrifice one of his own to win— his own classmates are pretty much scared of him. His outward friendliness is really contrasted in the way he conduct his battles, so he loses many of his "friends" during ESBs. They keep being friendly with him out of fear.

"Onee-sama! Where are you~?" a singsong voice comes from Miharu, startling Minami and snapping out of her thoughts.

Chiko takes this chance to open his mouth. "Want a deal?"

"Deal?" she asks dubiously.

Chiko offers his hand to help her up and she takes it. He instantly pulls her behind the stairs in a flash. "Yes, sort of like a business." He says as they see a shade of orange in the corner of their eyes, making the German shiver. "I can help you with this situation. For a price of course."

"Huh? Anyone knows better than asking help from y—"

"Oh no, she's coming." He cuts her off as Miharu is indeed nearing their hiding spot. "I wonder what happens if she catches us. Can you tell me?"

"Horrible." Minami shudders, remembering that time when she almost lost her purity in the empty classroom. If it wasn't for the teacher she would have been… nah, she didn't want to think about it. "Fine, help me out."

"Very well." He thrusts his hand into his trouser pocket and feels around for a few seconds. "Crap, I'm out of change. Do you have any spare change, Shimada-san?"

"Wait a minute…" she feels in her skirt pocket. "There! Here." She hands him a five yen coin.

"Thanks." Chiko nods in contentment.

"…Surely that's not your pay?"

"Please refrain from making jokes early in the morning, Shimada-san." He smiles at her and turns his head to the other girl.

Chiko squints his eyes at the orange haired predator. Of course, he knows more about Shimizu. He knew that she scored a 'D' in the placement tests. Their current location is the first floor of the right wing of Fumizuki Academy.

"We're really blessed to be here, do you know that?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Chiko's smile slowly turns into a smirk as he searches the hallway with his eyes. He holds the coin between his thumb and forefinger and narrows his eyes on a particular door behind Miharu. He gently draws his hand back and soundlessly released the coin. The piece of metal whizzes past Miharu's neck, making her jump back in surprise. It hit the wooden door loudly.

"Eh?"

Before Miharu had a chance to check as to where the coin came from, the door swings open, revealing the Japanese History teacher, Takeuchi Yumiko. "What was that noise?"

"O-Ohh uhm.."

"Shimizu-san? What was that?" She asked once more.

"It's just, um, I just—"

Ms. Takeuchi sighs. "So much for that. Come in, you're late." She scolds and pulls the unwilling student into the classroom of Class D.

"B-But! I have some business—"

"Are you saying that there is something more important? State it."

She proudly puffs her chest out. "Hmph! I'm chasing the love of my lif—"

"Inside. Now." Ms. Takeuchi cuts her off in irritation.

The door of the classroom closes, making Minami sigh in relief as she slides her back down the wall. "Thanks, you saved me."

"My services are always impeccable. But, of course, such good services doesn't go unpaid."

Minami sighs. "If it's money that you need—"

"I have no need for that." He quickly cut off.

"…Then what do you want?"

Chiko smiles wryly. "Your utmost loyalty and obedience, Shimada-san."

"Obedience? Loyalty? Y-You're not proposing me to be your personal slave…?" She frowns.

"Just relax, it's nothing as vile as that. I'm your Class Representative this year, Chiko. Nice to meet you, Shimada Minami-san." He smiles as he gives a brief bow. "Now I wouldn't be a good leader if one of my subordinates gets sick." Chiko discards his coat and offers it to the dumbfounded girl.

Minami blinked. Once. Twice. And then she frowns.

"…Huh? You do realize I'm in Class F."

"Indeed. As I am."

"You're joking. It's impossible for you to be—"

He cuts her off by swiftly taking out his results from his pocket, which has a big fat 'F' on the front. "As you can see. Let's go, we're five minutes late." He hands her his coat as replacement for her soaked one and goes on his way.

"W-Wait up!" Minami quickly takes off her soaked coat and puts on Chiko's coat, which appears quite loose on her, especially on the shoulders.

They reach the front of the classroom, in which Minami's face wrinkles in disgust at the dirty Japanese-styled door. Chiko on the other hand, didn't waste any moment before sliding the door open.

The teacher, a young blond in his mid-20's wearing a green crisp suit sighs at the sight of them.

"I suppose you're Shimada Minami-san and Erizawa Chiko-kun, am I right?" he asks in an irritated manner. "I have been informed that Himeji-san will be late because of her monthly checkup. But have you anything to say about your conduct toda—"

But at that moment, the door opens once more, cutting him off mid-sentence. Inside comes a brunette. His first reaction is to look around the classroom in horror as he probably saw the other classrooms prior his arrival. Chiko takes this chance to inspect the room as well.

Walls surrounding the classroom are covered with cracked, dirty white paint and smudged ink caused by a poor attempt to erase the graffiti. Above the room are spiderwebs adorning the corners of the ceiling, too high for anyone to remove without using a ladder, and in the west if you are facing the old and chipped blackboard lies the large window which is allowing the chilly spring wind flow into the room, freezing the students who are unfortunate enough to be sitting close to the window.

The students are sitting on small cushions that has barely any filling, and the filth on the exterior will make you wonder when it was last washed, in front of each of the dirty cushions are small and old tea tables, which are roughly the same height as the tables used by pre-school kids. They didn't look too sturdy and looked like they would collapse anytime soon, so that is why…

"A 350-yen super glue." Chiko mutters to himself as he spots the large bottle of cheap glue which is probably what everyone would be sharing until it finishes. "I doubt that would even hold." He says skeptically.

The teacher clears his throat. "Akihisa. Are you aware of the time?" he frowns.

"Ah! Yuta-nii!"

"Shiino-sensei." The teacher corrects. "The three of you will conduct their introductions here in front, Erizawa-kun will be the last as he is the Representative of this class, clear? Yoshii-kun, you start."

"Uh.. erm… Hello! I'm Yoshii Akihisa! I'm sixteen years old but I will turn seventeen in two months! Please look forward to it! Plus, feel free to approach me!" He yells out his intro with a wink at the last part, making the students cringe. But he is unaware of the other's revulsion and smiles proudly at himself as he thought that he made a pretty good intro.

"You make take your seat." Shiino gives him permission. After Akihisa sits down, he motions his hand toward the German. "Proceed."

"Umm, let's see…" Minami rubs her chin.

"Wait!" Another student stands up.

"Do you have something to inquire, Sugawa-kun?" Shiino asks. "And next time, I advise you to raise your hand before speaking."

Sugawa didn't show any sign of listening to the teacher, much to the latter's disappointment. Instead, the student is busy looking in between Minami, who is wearing a male school coat and Chiko, who is coatless and is just in his longsleeved dress shirt. "Execution! This is blasphemy! Giving your coat to a girl gives a great plus in their affection points and thus shall not be allowed! Brothers! Death to the intruder!"

"Yeah!" Several boys yell in unison, each taking out a black cloth of some sort from their bags.

"Sugawa Ryou." Shiino says with a glare, his blue eyes narrowing. "I believe I didn't give you all a permission to speak."

"Shut up! Death to the intruder!"

"Yea- awgh!"

One student got hit with a chalk square on the forehead.

"Respect-" He throws another one at Sugawa, who despite tried to dodge, still got hit and now falls back on the floor. "-is fundamental, even packs of animals know of it."

Sakamoto Yuuji, who is previously sleeping, is now at full attention. He witnessed the scene and is wary that he would be next if he keeps on sleeping.

"Anyway, sorry for the interruption. Go ahead, Shimada-san." Shiino orders.

"O-Oh, okay. Uhm. I'm Shimada Minami, I have been a student in Germany for all my life until I got transferred here in Fumizuki last year so I'm still a bit weak in reading Kanji. So hence, this is the results of my exam. By the way, in my stay here in Japan, I totally enjoyed watching pro-wrestling and going to Kisaragi Park to collect their plushies. So I believe that I'll get to enjoy more things in my stay here for another two years."

Akihisa gulps at the mention of 'wrestling.' It seems that he had a bad experience with Minami regarding the sport.

"That's all." Minami bows.

"Good, you may sit down." Shiino says and Minami sits on her designated seat. A couple of knocks comes upon the door, gaining everyone's attention. "It's open." Shiino says and the door slides open .

A series of 'oohs' and 'aahs' came from the boys when they see the person. It was last year's overall top 3, Himeji Mizuki. Her silky bubblegum colored hair combined with a beautiful face and body are all it takes to get the boys hyped.

"Perfect timing, Himeji-san. You may introduce yourself."

Himeji is busy staring at Chiko in fear, but she shakes it off and looks upon her classmates. "U-Um, I'm sorry for being late! I'm Himeji Mizuki. Nice to meet you all."

A student raises his hand to ask a question, In which Shiino gives a satisfied smile. "Yes? What is it, Tanaka-kun?"

"…Why are you here?" he suddenly asks Himeji. Although it is a pretty rude question in a normal perspective, it is a question that almost everyone in the room wants to ask. The same actually goes for Chiko, but everyone is too intimidated by him to actually say anything, so it is like ignoring an elephant in the room.

"I-I collapsed in the middle of the test."

"Ahhh.." everyone chorused in a 'that-makes-sense' tone.

"Thank you, you may take your seat." Shiino says and tells Himeji her seat number. "And finally, Representative, Erizawa-kun who got seventy-nine on the test, please introdu—" he is cut off with his phone ringing in his pocket. "Oh excuse me, I have to take this call. Erizawa-kun, please take charge for a moment." He instructs before picking up the call as he walks outside. "Akira, I'm in the middle of class…"

The door is shut and only students are left in the classroom.

"Wait a minute Chiko." Yuuji says from the back.

"What is it, Yuuji?" Chiko asks with a smile.

"Your score is seventy-nine, correct?"

"Precisely."

"The passing grade to get into Class D is eighty."

"Yes, that is correct. But where are you getting at?"

"Your score is too exact on the highest failing grade man. It's creepy." He deadpans. "Did you purposely get that score to ensure your position as a Representative?"

Chiko pauses for a bit as he stared into Yuuji's red eyes before he bursts out in laughter. "You've really got an imagination, Yuuji!"

"Don't me. I know you." Yuuji rolls his eyes.

"Well… who knows?" Chiko chuckles with a shrug. "Anyway, I'm Erizawa Chiko hailing from 1-A. I'm glad that I got the chance to become a representative again." He smiles. "Well that's besides the point. Today, I just want to propose the idea of an ESB."

….

ESB, 'Exam Summoning Battle.'

Class F; GPA – Around 40s

Class A; GPA – Around 800s

Note: A student's HP and ATK is based on their scores. If you imagine a 40 vs 800…

"Impossible." Sugawa says. "Don't make us fight futile battles Erizawa."

"Have you seen Class A's classroom?" Chiko asks.

"I took a glance…"

"I saw it!" Akihisa raises his hand.

"What did you see, Yoshii?"

"It was so… awesome! They have a giant TV in the front! Everyone also has laptops! And.. and.. and a FRIDGE! A freaking fridge!" Akihisa enthusiastically narrates in envy.

Everyone gulps with the sound of it.

"That's not all." Chiko interjects. "Back then, we also had a personal air conditioner in which we control with a remote. It could also be heater if it's winter time. So imagine not being bothered by the climate at all."

Chiko looks pleased as he sees envy forming in their eyes.

"Plus we do not need such things as 'cleaning duty' after school because unlike the other classrooms, our room gets thoroughly cleaned by the janitors, sometimes, the classroom even gets rearranged if we place a request in the suggestion box."

"Damn." Yuuji says under his breath.

"Plus, we get served tea and cakes in tea time, which is small ten-minute break in the afternoon which the other classes do not get. You could save a cake for a girl that is the target of your affection!" Chiko says the last part cheerfully.

"Ooohhhhh!" Everyone roars in enthusiasm. They began chattering on the other wonderful possibilities that comes with getting those special treatments.

Chiko raises his right hand up to silence them, and with his overflowing superior aura, they did. "So, do you want those privileges?"

"Of course!"

"But…" one student says.

"What is it, Mishima-kun?" Chiko asks.

Mishima appears to be a bit startled that the representative knows his name, but he shakes his head. "Don't you think it's too ambitious? It may be possible with you or Himeji-san but—"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Lacking of self-confidence of anyone under me is a sin." He says cunningly. "Plus, about this classroom, are you satisfied with just this?"

"W-Well…"

"Plus, did you know that Himeji-chan is sickly?" Chiko asks, knowing that Mishima has a huge crush on the pinkette.

"!" This fact seems to get Mishima's attention.

"Do you intend to let her stay with the classroom in this condition? I didn't think you were that cold, Mishima."

Mishima stands up. "LET'S GET A BETTER CLASSROOM Y'ALL!" he yells and then looks at Himeji with a cool expression. "Don't worry Himeji-san, we'll win for you." He says in determination.

Himeji waves her hands frantically in front of her. "N-No, you don't have to—"

"That's the spirit, Mishima." Chiko claps his hands.

The simple-headed boys begins panicking as well. They are making a ruckus on how they shall be making the pearl of the class happy.

"N-No, I'm just fine! Really!"

As if on cue, the strong gust of wind from outside blows a cloud of dust from the floor unto Himeji, who happened to be seated near the window, she begins coughing due to the dust, making the effect even better than Chiko hoped for.

"We need better facilities!"

"Yeah! Stop discriminating us with grades!"

It's not her fault she's here! This system is unfair!" that yell is from Akihisa.

Chiko, satisfied with the result, opens his mouth. "Of course you all know what to do to get decent facilities."

"WAR!"

His azure eyes twinkled. "Exactly. We will fight our way up to 3-A."

Everyone grew silent at the mention of 3-A. The top class in the whole school, led by none other than Hagiwara Shinji, the Class Rep who defeated Chiko's class last year.

"3-A?! Impossible! Let's keep the battle in our own grade level!"

"Are you nuts?!"

"Even your class lost to Hagiwara Shinji last year right?!"

"Calm down, we have our own assets as well." He says, running his hand through his snow hair. "Tsuchiya-san, please pause your peeking under Himeji-san's skirt first and come here."

Himeji blushes and bashfully adjusts her skirt. While Kouta gets a collection of glares from his classmates.

Kouta, despite being caught red-handed, shakes his head wildly. "N-No, I wasn't…" He gets up and everyone sees on his right cheek vivid tatami marks, enough evidence that he was indeed peeking under her skirt.

"Sneaking in the dark corners, hanging upside-down on a tree, good control of his presence. You've heard of the title 'Voyeur', no?"

"Voyeur?!" the whole class begins chattering about Kouta.

However, Kouta keeps shaking his head in attempt to deny everything. The Voyeur is famous in the underground world of Fumizuki Academy. He is the provider of certain photos that high school boys buy at a price, consequently, the Voyeur will never reveal himself to avoid getting caught by the authorities, so constant denial is needed.

"E-Excuse me, isn't it rude to call someone a voyeur?" Himeji asks in shaky voice.

"Don't worry, it's a title of respect." Chiko says. Making Himeji's eyebrows crease in disbelief. "Isn't it?" he asks the class.

"Yeah!"

"Voyeur is my hero!"

"I want to be your underling!"

Chiko nods at the positive replies and turns back to Himeji. "As you can see, Himeji-chan, Tsuchiya here is treated with utmost respect." Chiko reassures her.

"U-Uhm… E-Erizawa-inchou." Himeji says in a low voice.

"Hm?" he goes closer.

She takes a deep breath and glares at him. "A-After class, I want to talk to you."

He tilts his head. "Sure. You don't need to look so scary though. Loosen up, a smile suits your beauty better." Chiko gives her a brief pat in the head. "Next! Of course you know of Himeji-san, don't you?"

"Of course!" The whole class booms.

"And Yuuji. He's the top of the top students back in the day. Oi, I'll use that brain of yours for something, better study up." He smiles sweetly at his friend who just rolled his red eyes at him.

"Shut up shithead, I hate the spotlight move along." Yuuji says as he throws a crumpled paper at Chiko, in which the boy catches neatly.

"Oh come on, a little recognition won't hurt you, asshat." Chiko replies and tosses the paper ball cleanly into the small trashbin near the blackboard. "Oh, and how could I forget? We have the Punishment Bearer with us."

The class slowly grows silent. The Punishment Bearer has a bad reputation as the lowest of the lowest idiot. The Bearer will be personally linked to his Summoned Being so he can feel what the being is feeling (so just imagine the pain of being stabbed by a sword of another being). The user can also get tired when the HP is low.

But the summoned being, unlike other students' beings, can physically touch objects in the battlefield. But this ability is given just so the Punishment Bearer can do odd jobs for the teachers such as carrying gym equipments or cleaning up the storage room.

So being a Punishment Bearer is basically a living hell if you have low grades which is the initial HP and ATK. If he can't fight back, he will feel the pain in battle. And not only in ESBs does he suffer, he is also a slave of the faculty of Fumizuki Academy.

"Uhm. You didn't have to bring that up!" Akihisa says, his face red.

"Man, I've always wanted a Punishment Bearer in my team." Chiko says. "The tactical advantage of the Summoned Being being able to touch physical objects is really good."

"Really?" Akihisa chest swells up in pride.

"Of course. Summoned Beings are really strong so you could make a nearby table a weapon if you wish."

"Ohh. That's true." Akihisa nods with a huge smile.

"Plus, you never know, if you stick by me, I might be able to lift that curse from you."

"Y-You mean it?"

"I may lie frequently, but I'm totally serious about this." Chiko reassures, his eyes sincere.

"Ha, can't believe it, he's really serious Akihisa." Yuuji confirms as he is sitting beside him.

"You can tell?" Akihisa asks.

"Of course, I've known that guy for almost ten years." Yuuji replies.

"I get really embarrassed when you go all sentimental man, stop it." Chiko calls from the podium.

"You? Embarrassed over this? Get real."

Chiko pretends not to hear a thing. "Haha anyway, what's next… Hideyoshi, that girlish charm and superb acting skills is very handy."

"Calling it girlish charm is a bit… I don't think you can use it much in an ESB."

"Hm.. Maybe I can negotiate Yuuko to…" Chiko mumbles to himself as rubs his chin. "Anyway! I know you're really good in Classical Lit. and Traditional Japanese. You'll be a good asset."

"I heard the first part, Chiko-kun." Hideyoshi sweatdrops.

Again, he ignores the statement. "And of course, Ms. Germany, Shimada-san."

"What?"

"Nothing, I just felt like calling your name."

"And here I was expecting you to praise me." She rolls her eyes.

"I know you have the brains but your Japanese literacy is in the way so I'll personally tutor you, verstehen?"

"…Verstanden." She sighs. "I'm plenty good in math though, so you can count on me."

"Sure, I know that."

"…Were we classmates?"

"I believe not, I just know okay? Of course, I also know about your huge crush on Yos-"

"I think you're running your mouth too much Inchou. You don't want any casualties during the first day, no?" she asks, her mouth twitching as she forces a smile as she cracks her knuckles.

"…Of course not. Whoo, we actually have a whole lot of assets here in 2-F. Sugawa Ryou, leader of the FFF Inquisition, excels in English but is lazy to study. Nakamise Kenji, part of the baseball team, Hirose Nakano, sings in random cafés every night, excels in Music, Jinchou Isuki excels in mainly History…"

Chiko went on and on, mentioning every name of the several students of Class F, their jaws dropping as he says everything clearly and precisely. From they're full names to their skill sets.

After fifteen minutes, everyone is dumbfounded. "How did you know all that?!"

Chiko chuckles and places his phone back in his pocket. "Connections. I looked up my classmates before going to school you see.

"So you did get into Class-F purposely!" Everyone accuses. "Plus, how did you even remember all those?"

"Photographic memory." He says casually as he taps his head. "Pretty handy I guess. And me getting here deliberately is not that big of a deal, seriously."

"It's amazing how he can say all those like it's nothing…" Hideyoshi sweatdrops once again.

"Look, just trust me. I will redeem this class."

* * *

 **A/N: So that's the first chapter of Redemption. The story will be really different from the very easygoing plot of the original BakaTest plot, the comedy will still be there, although it will be toned down a bit.**

 **In Redemption, there will be four main additions in the cast. There's Erizawa Chiko of course, and then Erizawa Rinko, his little sister by just ten months, then Shiino Yuta, the young strict homeroom teacher of 2-F, and Hagiwara Shinji, the Class Rep of Class 3-A.**

 **That's all, If you have any other questions and comments just type it in the reviews. And if you really like to be updated with this and want to see more, please follow and favorite this fic. So until next time.**

 **Follow me on Twitter: mikorinnn**

 **Add me in MAL: Jeongi-nim**

 **Note: This chapter may still be edited in the future.**


	2. First ESB: Class 2-F vs Class 2-E

**Chapter 2: First ESB**

There are three people inside the general remedial room. First is of course, the proctor of the tests, Shiino Yuta, Class-F's homeroom teacher. The other two are Himeji, who is writing away profiously, her eyebrows creased as she focuses on the papers in front of her, and Chiko, sitting back calmly in contrast to his speedy left hand which is answering the questions quickly and accurately.

"Loosen up. I told you that a smile fits you better." He smiles at her cheekily, not stopping from answering the Physics paper.

"Be quiet for a moment, Inchou. I'm trying to focus." Himeji says coldly as she passes another paper to the teacher, who is putting the papers through a foolproof correcting machine.

He passes the Physics and took another random test. "You're being too uptight."

Himeji didn't reply anymore. She is holding some sort of negative feelings for her current Class Rep, so his friendly advices isn't appreciated much by the bubblegum haired teen.

"How many more minutes, Sensei?" Chiko asks, his blue eyes quickly reading through a paragraph in a Reading Comprehension test.

Shiino checks the wall clock installed in the room. "Fifteen more minutes. Although I think your score is high enough to defeat most of 2-E already. Why don't you two just go out there?"

Chiko laughs. "Nah, my subordinates could use some training." He continues writing. And with his free right hand, he presses a button on the earpiece in his right ear. "Hideyoshi, by now, you're probably near the stairs. Ooshima-sensei's period is ongoing in Class 2-C just a little on the left of the stairway. Get him to summon an ESB field, ASAP."

" _Eh?! How did you know where I was?_ " Hideyoshi's voice booms from the earpiece.

"Magic." He teases with a smirk as he looks at his cellphone with multiple moving green dots on the screen. He planted bugs on them before the ESB.

"… _Please stop teasing me, Chiko-kun_." Hideyoshi's voice sounded exasperated.

Chiko laughs in amusement. "But I really have psychic powers! Really!" He continues feeding the gullible boy lies.

" _Nonsense!"_

"In three seconds Hifumi will arrive." Chiko says as he sees the green dot moving toward Hideyoshi on the screen. "Three... two... one..."

For a second, the line went quiet, the after a few more seconds, it is followed with a gasp from the feminine sixteen-year old boy.

" _Holy... he's really here!"_ Hideyoshi exclaims in amazement.

"Right?" The edges of Chiko's mouth is extending as he tries hard to hold his laughter in.

" _Amazing... I didn't know that Rinko-chan's brother has such an ability..."_

"Ah, about that, the Erizawa family has the blood of an onmyōji from the Heian period." he says and this earns him weird glances from both Himeji and Shiino, who is previously minding their own businesses. "From Kamo ni Yasunori, I believe."

" _Kamo no Yasunori?! T-The mentor of Abe no Seimei?! Amazing! But I thought your family is a Christian family?"_

"Yep! But ability doesn't have to mix in with religion you know?"

" _I see... I feel like I feel more confident in winning! I'm really glad that you're our Inchou, Chiko-kun!"_

 _"_ Glad to hear that haha. Now move along, Hideyoshi." Chiko hangs up and stops answering for a moment. He suddenly bursts in a fit of laughter.

"...I see a compulsive liar." Shiino comments.

He takes up his wacky fuschia pen and starts writing again. "Well, it _is_ funny." he grins and contacts another one, his left hand not stopping for a second in answering the remedial questions. "Voyeur-kun!"

"… _Yes_?"

"Head near 2-C. Did you take the tests during lunch?"

" _I did._ " Kouta answers briefly.

"Just stay on standby there once you reach the area." He scribbles a short solution on the side of his paper for the problem solving question.

" _Got it._ " Kouta hangs up.

"You're really busy, aren't you?" Shiino comments, running his hand through his ash blonde hair. "Eight more minutes."

"Sensei, chess can't be played without a player." He states, handing over his English paper. He took another random paper from the test generator.

"Don't treat your classmates as your pawns." Shiino sighs, placing the paper again into the machine.

He hears his earpiece ringing so he pressed the button to receive the call. "…Hello? …Ah! Shimada-chan. 'Sup?"

" _I found Nakabayashi-san_." Minami says.

"No guards?"

"… _There are fifteen students_." She whispers, avoiding being heard by the enemy.

"I'll notify Yuuji of the location. Just stay put and call Yuuji if ever Nakabayashi moves somewhere." Chiko says. "Hasegawa-sensei is with them right?"

" _Yes, they are waiting for a raid with the Math teacher in their classroom… Well, I am confident with my Math, but I don't know with the others."_

"We have Shima, Ueda, and Aizawa. They'll be of help."

" _Roger._ '

"Oh, and Shimada-chan, before you hang up." he says with a chuckle.

" _Yes? ...Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ "

"Can I call you Minami?"

"… _You're quite forward, aren't you? No."_

"Why not? You're my sla- I meant, you're my precious classmate. I want to drop the formalities." He grins, turning to the test's next page.

" _You were about to say slave, weren't you?!"_ She hisses.

"Shh, you'll be noticed." He chuckles as he passes the paper again to Shiino. He took another random test. It was Japanese Lit. "Work well, Minami-chan!"

" _Hey! I'm not done ye—"_

" _A Class-F rat!"_

" _Damn it! Summoned being… Summon!"_ He heard Minami scream in panic and the call went dead.

"That idiot." He shakes his head. He then contacted another student. "Yuuji."

" _Ya?_ "

"Is Yoshii with you?"

" _Yup. We barricaded the west hallway with tea tables as you said."_

"Perfect. Raid Nakabayashi with Shima, Ueda, Aizawa, and... take Godou with you as well. But before that, have six students on standby near the barricade." Chiko orders. "By the way, ask Minami-chan for the location first, it seems like I forgot to plant a bug on her since I can't see her on my cell."

" _Yes sir._ _Understood._ " Yuuji says lazily as he hangs up.

"Okay, times up. Finished or not finished, pass that now." Shiino says as he takes Himeji's and Chiko's tests. "Your respective results are on the screen outside the room."

"Shiino-sensei." Chiko calls.

"Yeah?"

"You're teaching Home Economics, aren't you?"

"Indeed. What of it?"

"Can you head near our classroom?"

Shino sighs. "Very well, be thankful I'm free at the moment." He pushes his glasses up and calmly leaves the remedial room.

"Now then, I'm sure Minami-chan will be out of gas by now so she'll have to take remedial…" He mumbles to himself. He then presses a button with "Takahashi Youko" on top of it under the 'Teacher Request' section. "There, both Minami-chan and Takahashi-sensei will be here in five minutes, tops."

"Inchou." Himeji calls.

Chiko clicks some stuff on his phone without looking up to her. "Oh yeah, Himeji-chan. Please back the people up near the heart of the enemy."

"Heart of the enemy?"

"Class-E's classroom."

"Okay. But… just don't forget."

"Hm?"

"I told you to meet me up later. You better show up." She shoots him one last glare before running off.

"…Our personalities are never really clicking." He scratches his head with a sheepish smile. His earpiece rings again. "Yo."

" _Erizawa-kun!"_

"Ah, Minami-chan. Running out of gas?"

" _Of course I am! And you know who's fault it is!_ _"_ Minami yells, obviously panting on the other side of the line.

"Of course, Ms. Takahashi is there to proctor."

He hears her sighing in relief in the other side. " _And... N_ _akabayashi-san escaped._ "

"Noted. I'll take care of the prey." he says with a vile smirk.

"… _You're scaring me_."

"Oh come on, we're on the same side, I won't eat you up." he laughs.

" _Damn, they're here!_ _I'll hang up._ " the line goes dead.

"Now then…" he looks around and cracks his knuckles. "Nakabayashi-san! Where are you?" he calls as he walks through the hallway, the sound of his leather shoes hitting the floor resounds throughout the hallway. His shadow is also seen on the dark walls of the ESB fields, making him scarier than usual.

Meanwhile, there were Class E students lurking nearby, probably on their respective stations.

"I hear him! The leader of Class-F is near!" One hisses.

A girl starts counting her teammates in anticipation. "One.. two… three… four… five.. okay! This is fine! He's just one! Once we get him, we win!"

"Yeah! Most of Class F are going for Nakabayashi-inchou right now, so he should be alone!"

"Ooshima-sensei's field is engulfing this area right now. I'm pretty good in health!"

So with a battle cry, they all run to meet Chiko who was calmly giving orders through his earpiece.

"SUMMON!"

Five different summoned beasts surrounded the lone Class F student. They're scores were respectively: 109, 97, 88, 102, and 99.

"Crap, I got trapped." Chiko says. Despite his words, his expression remains composed. He presses his earpiece once more, a smirk coming over his face as he opens his mouth. "Now."

The five students just frown in confusion at his lack of panic.

"…Summoned being… summon." a quiet voice went from behind the class rep.

Out came a ninja being, sporting a dominantly black outfit. A black mask covers half of its face and a camera was hung around its neck, blocking most of its body from view because of its size. Like most beings, it looks like the miniature version of its user.

But what catches everyone's attention is the score above its head.

"F-F-Fou…" the ponytailed girl stutters.

"Four hundred eighteen?!" one of the boy's jaws drop.

"You've got to be shitting me! You hacked the system!"

"Yeah! No way an F could—"

Chiko's aura shuts him up. "Please stop underestimating my subordinates." Chiko says in a polite tone. "Voyeur-kun, finish them."

Wordlessly, he nods and his being sliced through the students with its dual kodachi. The ATK of one being is half of its HP, so it took him just a couple of swings to eradicate all five of them.

"K I A. My sincere condolence." He bows to the KIA students. "Voyeur-kun, please stay within the area of Ooshima-sensei's field. Eradicate every enemy that comes into the P.E. and Health field."

He nods wordlessly again before going off to find more E students within the field. Just then Nishimura Souichi comes running to take the students who were killed in action to the remedial room.

"Those who were KIA must receive remedial lessons!" he says his usual lines as he carries all five of them in one go, making Chiko mutter a small 'woah' in awe.

"Ironman-sensei." The class rep calls and the teacher stops on his tracks. "Are any of Class F gonna take your lessons?"

"Yeah. A few." He replies and then turns around to face him. "And it's Nishimura-sensei. Learn that or you'll be joining in my remedial class."

Nishimura Souichi's remedial classes are no joke. He will seriously pound knowledge into your head for hours with his loud voice penetrating your ears repeatedly. Every mistake in a seatwork is equivalent to one lap on the oval running track on the school field. This Is why students often compare these classes to hell.

"Yessir~! Not repeating it again!"

"…That's what you said last time."

He laughs. "Really? Sorry about that, but I swear! I'm a man of my words."

"Ha! I don't believe a word of it! But I commend your determination!" They hear another signal for a KIA and like the wind, Nishimura disappeared to the direction of the KIA student.

Chiko sweatdrops a bit before running to the direction where Minami is supposed to be. Judging by her call a few minutes ago, he figured out that she might not be able to reach the general remedial room in time.

"Erizawa-kun!" she calls out, her being's rapier blocking a blow from an enemy. "H-Help! Quick!"

"Oh. You're situation is worse than I thought." he rubs his chin as he observes her remaining HP: 13.

"Don't just stand there! Faster!" Her HP went down to 9.

"Yes, yes." He scratches his head. "Summon." he says with a snap of his fingers.

Near Minami's being, who was wearing a blue German military outfit, manifested Chiko's being. His was wearing a black longsleeved dress shirt with a few buttons open and simple white trousers, in its right hand is a dagger.

"Wow, Inchou. Your being looks like a total gigolo." Minami deadpans.

"Shut it. I wasn't the one who styled it."

The army chasing Minami freeze in shock in the sight of Chiko's summoned being.

 **Math Field**

 _Erizawa Chiko_ **– 1274**

His being stabs the one hitting Minami's being and with one hit, the HP is finished.

"That is my first kill for this year." He says with a sadistic smile. "Who's next?"

"Shit! We need to get out of here!" one tries to run out of the field but is electrocuted by the border f the field. "Dammit!"

"I'll give you seven seconds to run!" he announces with an excited smile like he's playing tag with other children. "One!" With just one number. They all scamper away like mice.

"Nah, they won't get far." He chuckles. "It's safe to go to the replenishing room now. Move along, Minami-chan."

"I still haven't agreed for you to call me that." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on, I saved you from hell." By hell, he meant Nishimura's remedial classes.

"Got a point." she sighs.

Chiko cheekily grins at her. "Come on, come on. Call me Chiko!"

She huffs at him. "You wish."

"Maybe... Chikorin?"

Minami wrinkled up her nose. "…Yeah, that's worse, let's just stick with Chiko."

Just then, a television comes down from the ceiling.

"Sakamoto Yuji defeats Class E Rep Nakabayashi Hiromi! Repeat, Sakamoto Yuji defeats Class E Rep Nakabayashi Hiromi. Winner: Class F."

"..Damn, that was faster than I thought." Chiko scratches his neck. "Guess we won."

"It was one-sided with you and Himaji-chan anyways."

"Hey, I wasn't planning to summon at all to give you all more experience." He defends. "But then you just had to let yourself be found out by an army."

"Well I'M SORRY, it's not my fault that I'm being teased over the earpiece." She frowns. "But your being really looks like a gigolo, not gonna lie."

He rolls his eyes. "Rinko designed it after those Koreans, it's not my choice."

"Why did you even let your sister design?"

"Long story. Come on, we have a key to collect."

* * *

The surroundings once again becomes bright after the fields disappear. Thus, their first ESB ends.

"In-chou! In-chou! In-chou!" The F Class cheers in the classroom of 2-E. It was still a bit shabby, like a classroom from a very poor public school. But nonetheless, it was still much better from their previous hellhole.

Chiko triumpanthly spun the Class-E's room keys on his right index finger. His left hand was resting on the wooden teacher's desk and his white teeth showing as he grins."This is just a small taste of victory. Let me see… Ah, this is equivalent to a _tutorial stage_."

"Ohhhh!"

"We got normal desks!" Hideyoshi looks around in excitement. "Ahh.. I thought we will live with those old tea tables for the whole year."

"Nice." Yuuji slides the window open. "It's not broken."

Chiko walks beside him. "How even did you find Nakabayashi?"

Yuuji shrugs. "She just came running."

"Coincidential huh… What a twist of fate." He muses as he looks outside the window. The festivities are still going on behind them.

"You should treat me." The redhead smirks. "I'm the MVP today after all."

"You're going to rip off of me again?"

"Oh come on, don't be stingy." He jabs the snow-haired boy with his elbow.

"Sure, but we'll bring Shouko along." Chiko smiles.

"Hell no!" Yuuji opens the window, making the wind flow inside.

"It's been a while since the three of us got together." Chiko looks outside in nostalgia.

"Man, just ask her out." Yuuji says. "I know you like her."

Chiko rolls his eyes. "I can't ask someone out when she likes someone else." He fixes his gaze on Yuuji.

"I don't like her like that."

"She doesn't like me like that." He shots back. His hair is being blown by the wind from the window. "I knew that since before."

"Fuck man, stop. This awfully seems like a scene from a movie." Yuuji deadpans as he looks at the cherry blossoms flowing past Chiko.

He rolls his eyes. "Shut up man. Point is, just accept Shouko."

"You probably don't know but… I'm in love with another woman."

Chiko whips his head at him with a frown. "What the fuck?"

"It's true." Yuuji's cheeks has a hint of pink.

Chiko looks at him, startled. "Who is it?"

"..Not telling. I'm not taking chances of it reaching Shouko. You and I both know what she is capable of doing." Yuuji sighs. "It's not that I don't trust you, but Shouko is one of the people who could read you like a book."

"It's sad that I can't disagree on you on that one. That girl is some sort of lie detector." Chiko chuckles fondly.

They both spot Shouko outside the window, her hair flowing in the spring afternoon wind. By her side is Kudou Aiko, a girl with short mint hair and Hideyoshi's twin sister, Kinoshita Yuuko. The two didn't notice that most of their classmates left already as they were having a talk.

"Can I ask for a favor?" Yuuji asks.

"Depends."

"Please make Shouko fall for you."

"Don't go asking me to do miracles Yuuji, I'm not Jesus."

"Just think of me man, I want to freely go after _her."_ Yuuji begs. "You know that I also care for Shouko. As much as possible, I want her to be with you."

Chiko laughs and closes the window. "You're too naïve, some stuff won't go your way. That's life." He nods at the last person to leave the room. They are pretty far into the classroom, so no one is really minding their conversation much.

Yuuji looks around the room, checking to see if anyone else is around. "But don't you want to give it a shot?"

"Just forget it." Despite the harsh words, a smile is still plastered on his face.

"Don't give up too easily!" Yuuji growls, grabbing Chiko's tie. "Are you this much of a coward?!" he shouts at Chiko's face.

"Let go." This time, the tone is cold and it sent shivers down Yuuji's spine. It made him let go of his tie instictively. "I don't fight battles I can't win. It's stupid." He fixes his blue necktie. "In Shouko's eyes, I'm probably just like a brother."

"You wouldn't know unless you try!"

Chiko ruffles his red hair. "You're too serious, loosen up." Chiko laughs and walks past him, grabbing his black bookbag. "Cool your head, I'm going."

"Come back here! We're not done ye—"

"Catch." He tosses the keys to Yuuji. "Lock it up, I have someone to meet." He goes out of the room.

Chiko then opens a note he received earlier.

' _Himawari Café, 5:30. – Himeji Mizuki.'_

* * *

 **A/N: I really appreciate the feedback on the previous chapter, tysm ^_^ It really helps guys.**

 **As to why I introduced them on the author's notes, that is because people are prone to forget the new characters, so I thought I would just list them all so they won't need to go back and find out who is who, For example, one reader would go "Oh, Rinko? Who's that again? Let me check the previous chapters to see… etc. etc." So to make things easier, I listed them all. So in case people forgot, all they need to do is check the very first author's notes.**

 **That said, that was really kinda spoiler-ish but I wasn't really trying to hide them or anything so I just went ahead and listed them. I promise I'll refrain from revealing stuff in the author's notes in the future, so don't worry :))**

 **I'm really busy with life lately, I almost forgot about this story lol. But at least here I am, continuing this. I'll try to update it at least once a month lmao.**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
